


InvertedTale!

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara has PTSD, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Ink!Sans - Freeform, InvertedTale New AU, Start of a saga, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So over winter break I was stuck inside bored and low and behold I found the magical thing known as undertale comic dubs. And after about 3 days this idea sprang into being. A female Chara able to use magic. Against Genocide. Hatred of frisk. Dwells in the void. Can travel to different AU's. Cracks puns. Heavily based off of the smiley trashbag. TA DA! InvertedTale is born!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> =)  
> 💧︎□︎📬︎📬︎📬︎✌︎ ■︎♏︎⬥︎ ♋︎●︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎■︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎●︎♓︎⧫︎⍓︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ✋︎■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎ ♓︎■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ □︎■︎♏︎ ❍︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ◻︎□︎◆︎❒︎♏︎♎︎ ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♒︎♏︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎ ♓︎■︎⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ⚐︎🙵♋︎⍓︎ ⬥︎♏︎●︎●︎ ♓︎⧫︎⬧︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎⧫︎♒︎ ♋︎ ⬧︎♒︎□︎⧫︎✍︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♎︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎🙵✍︎

Once upon a time a world existed. Much like every other world and story that has been told thousands of times before... but this world was 👎︎♓︎♐︎♐︎♏︎❒︎♏︎■︎⧫︎. This world did not contain the ability to reset. Death in this world is permanent. One day a human fell down and another woke up. At first the woken human was glad. A new human a new chance for everyone to escape... right? Its as the prophecy foretold! But then the first frog fell. Then the ruin's guardian. Then came the dust, the tears... the blood. The woken human begged the fallen to stop. Before the lust for power over took them... but the megalomaniac didn't listen. He just kept going slaughtering everyone in his path. By the time they made it to the Judgement Hall the woken one had given up. Her mother and everyone she once knew were slain. A final hero challenged the megalomaniac to a battle. And the woken one had a small sliver of hope. After all this was someone with such speed that surely they could stop him... but he failed. Finally the human after gaining so much power made it to the barrier. The woken one took the opportunity and using the DETERMINATION in all the other souls formed a physical body. She attacked with the intent to kill him. But... she fell. Finally her world... her memories were erased. And all that remained was the void.


	2. STAY DETERMINED CHARA!

The future of Monsters rested twice on Chara. Once when she was alive. The other time when Frisk had started a genocide. Of course they would tell anyone whom would listen it was because of chara...

So Frisk killed everyone, then Chara. But then she was sent to the void. Welcome Ms.dreemurr to the Afterlife. May you be every so welcome.

"Shit...I failed." A hand tapped on chara's shoulder. "Chara? Is that really you?" She turns and hugs her friend! "AZZZZZY!" She screams.

Even upon death we can find happiness. As the new royal rulers of the Afterlife can atest to.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> Ẅ̶̛̦͔̩͇̺̰̀͒͂̽̂͟͞E͙̬͎̘̖̐́̋̐̋̌̋͂͘̚L̵̘͖̠̟̺̱̊̒̈́̈́̏͒̕ͅL̶̛͚̜̹̥̘̪̞̼̑̃͗̽͒̎.̶̢̧̦̲̹̮̫̙̒̾̀̐̋͠ͅ.̴̛̲̝̼̻͈̜̾͂͑͛̒̎͜.̛͔̠͔͍̩̦̬͗̓͌̾͊͑̋͡ Ṯ̵̢̥̱̺͓̠͛̊̑̎̏̔̅̾͘͠ͅH̴̢̞̭̤̠̄͑͐͆̅̈́̒͠͝Ȃ̟͔̭̞͈̊̃̋͌̎̑͌ͅN̶̢̢͓̞̺̱͍̱̪̈́̈́̄͂̓̏̕͘͟Ḵ̙̫̳͇̉̅͐̾̾̑͟͞͞͝͠S̛̟̻̺̜͉̹̲͈͂̆̈́̾̊͋͜͜ S̥͇̗͈̓̿̓͂̓̎͢͝Ĕ̵̮͈̟̯̼̰͛̿̓͌͆͘͠͝͝Ē̢͖̰̬̮͈̞͔̒̈͘ Y̷̨̦̤͇͉͖̰̞͖͛͛͋̄͑͂̍̂O̵̧̢̖̫̖̜̠̝̼̔̀̇͆̚̚͞Ų̷̺̣͙̩̮͋̈͌̓͒̐̍̏̇̏ Ǹ̴̬̫̯̜̠͓̓̅̓̊̌͊͟͝Ȩ̙̦̰̞͚̣͌̾̃̌̈́̇̐̃͑̚X̸̢͈̣̜͉͈͎̋͗̾͆͋͘̕̕͟͝ͅͅŢ̡̗̣͙̊̆̅͛̔̉͐̔͠ͅ T̷̛̥̟̫̪͓̀̃̍͌̚͜͡I̴̛̤̖͈̻̙͙̺̟̔̓̐̎͟͠M̖̹̯̣̫̭͔̑̍͊̑͗͒̔͒̆͞E̘͖͎̺̗͛̋̔̾́̇̋͟ͅ :̵̨̡̠̰̖̫͎̓̊̊̿̕)̧̜͉̲͚̱̻̼̫͆͋͋͘  
> .


End file.
